


A short Bughead fic based on the deleted scene that was released

by Loveandmusicrlife



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Couple, Cuties, F/M, Fluff, MY BABIES, Riverdale, moving in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 07:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20702456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveandmusicrlife/pseuds/Loveandmusicrlife
Summary: I had a little idea so here it is!It’s really fluffy because after I saw this scene I couldn’t breathe seeing their cuteness.





	A short Bughead fic based on the deleted scene that was released

**Author's Note:**

> I had a little idea so here it is!  
It’s really fluffy because after I saw this scene I couldn’t breathe seeing their cuteness.

Jughead looked at Betty’s parents in disbelief. Have they really offered him to come live with them? In the same house his girlfriend was living? Was he dreaming?  
Betty looked at him happily, squeezing his hand, awaking him from his daze.

“Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Cooper. I appreciate it very much”.

Jughead didn’t know what to say. He needed time to process this. To understand what it meant.

The Coppers said their goodbyes, and Jughead and Betty headed to the Jones’ trailer.

Jughead had cleaned it up and was planning on having a date night with Betty. He got take out from Pop’s and put candles everywhere. Betty deserved to have a nice evening after everything they went through. She was there for him through the trying times and he wanted to express his gratitude. Jughead has come to realize he was falling in love with Betty and he wanted to tell her that. He wasn’t usually a romantic type but for her, he’ll be anything.

And with her parents’ announcement, their night got a whole lot better. Jughead was still processing everything that happened, while Betty was rambling about all the things they’ll do when they will be living in the same house. Not to mention that he wouldn’t have to transfer schools!

It was funny, because he didn’t live so far away from her until now. Archie’s house was merely a few feet away but he still felt like a new beginning was starting.

Betty seemed genuinely happy and he couldn’t believe his luck. He tightened his hold on her as they walked the rest of the way.

When they reached the deserted trailer, Jughead covered Betty’s eyes with his hands and helped her inside. He made her promise she won’t open them until he said it was ok and Betty agreed. While she was standing there, he lit all the candles and heated their food.

When everything was ready, Jughead stood in front of Betty and gently pried her hands from her face. Her face said it all, her mouth opening in a surprise.

“Juggie, it’s beautiful!”, she exclaimed, holding his hands in utter shock. “It looks great in here, I can’t believe you did all this, I love you”. Her eyes opened wide when she realized what had come out of her mouth, looking at him shyly, and smiling softly.

Jughead laughed, “I wanted to be the one to say it first:) I love you, Betty Cooper”. She looked at him, eyes boring into his and he was mesmerized by her beauty.

“Jughead Jones, I love you”, She smiled and brought her face closer to his, leaning in to kiss him. He kissed her softly, gently, his mind clearing of any thought as he circled her body with his arms, picking her up and heading toward the bedroom.

They were kissing all the way to the bed, not letting go of one another, too caught up in the moment to stop, bumping into walls as their clothes came off. When they reached the bed, Jughead laid Betty on it softly, climbing on top of her, kissing her stomach, her chest, her neck, and finally her mouth. They connected in a way like no other. Betty was delicate and soft as Jughead kissed every part of her, her hands playing with his hair as she encouraged him on.

It was perfect.

They lay in bed together after, curled up in one another. Betty was caressing his bare chest with her fingertips, as he stared at her, leaving tiny kisses on her head and face.

“I think I could get used to this, you know?”, he smirked at her, even though he was being serious.

Betty looked up at him, eyes shining and a shy smile on her face.

“I can’t believe this is actually happening. And it was my mom’s idea! She’s really starting to like you:) the fact that she and my dad decided to do this is huge!” she couldn’t stop smiling at him and he squished her, making her giggle.

After a while, they were both getting hungry, remembering their food. Jughead got up to heat it again, and when he turned around, Betty was wearing his sweater, like it was the most natural thing in the world. Oh, he could definitely get used to this.

They sat down to eat, putting music in the background and singing along in terrible voices, both laughing hysterically. It was a night to remember.

\------

The paperwork in Jughead’s case has been filed and moving day was coming.

Betty and Jughead were spending all their time together, pretty inseparable since the night of the Jubilee.

She helped him pack his belongings, laughing at the amount of ’S’ T-shirts he owned and proclaiming they needed to go shopping.

Jughead even went to visit FP in jail, letting him know he was moving into the Cooper’s house and FP expressed his happiness that Jughead was going to be taken care of.

FP’s always approved of Betty and Jughead’s relationship and even though his own situation wasn’t exactly ideal, he seemed really happy.

Moving day was here, and Jughead was setting his things in his new room, feeling like a little kid on Christmas.

Betty came in, unable to wipe the smile off her face, practically skipping. She helped him fold his clothes into the closet, and set his books on the shelf, taking an interest in his collection.

Jughead was just standing there, smiling at his girl.

When they finished organizing everything, Jughead brought Betty close, making sure the rest of the Coopers were downstairs, and kissed her. 

She smiled into the kiss and rested her hands on his shoulders.

“I’ll give you a proper welcome after everyone’s asleep”, she winked and went out of the room, glancing back to see if he was following her.

He couldn’t wait for dinner to be over.


End file.
